dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mk 7 "Aquila Pattern Power Armour
This is the most common of power armor varients among the Astartes. : Astartes power armor is the high standard which other forms of Imperial protection are mesured. The commanding sign of the God-Emperor's warriors in their iconic battle gear has routed more than one enemy force without firing a shot. Heavy ceramite plates form the basis of most suits, actuated by electrically motivated fibre bundles that replicate the movements of the wearer and enhance his strength. Not only are the Adeptus Astartes patterns the pinnicle of power armor technology, but a Space Marine's unique interface implants ensure that his armor responds with the speed and precision of his own body. Each Battle-Brother is resposible for the care of his own suit of power armor, the components of which may have served his Chapter for mellennia before him. : Astartes power armor contains many complex sub-systems, and it is the synergy of advanced technology with Space Marine phisiology that makes a Battle-Battle in power armor so deadly.This combination yeild the following effects: : Ceramite Plating: Provides AP 12 to the entire body except the head witch has AP 10 : Enhanced Strength: Increase the the Battle-Brother's Strength by +20. The effect on SB is calculated after the Unatural Strength multiplier. : Auto-senses: The Space Marine gains the Dark Sight Trait, and Heightened Senses (+10 to relevant tests) for sight and sound. Input filtering provides immunity to photon flash grenades and stun grenades. Note that these benefits only apply whilst the Space Marine is wearing his helmet, and the benefits from the Auto-sense stack with teh benefits of that Space Marine's Lyman's Ear and Occulobe implants (meaning that Space Marines have a +20 to Sight and Sound based Awarness Test). Additionally, the Auto-Senses make the Called Shot Action into a half action. : Osmotic Gill Life Sustainer: With the helmet on, the armor is enviromentally sealed and can maintain an adequate oxygen supply as long as the unit is powered. : Bio-monitor and Injectors: If the internal cogitator detects a problem with the wearer's bio-signs, it can administer pain suppressor resevoir, combat stimms, and anti-toxins. This provides the following benefits" *+10 to Tests resisting Toxic Quality and similar poison effects. *The pain suppressor resivoir has a total of 6 doses each of which can be used to ignore Critical Effects for 1d10 rounds. The dose mat be used in succession or staggered. *If the wearer is Stunned, the effect lasts a maximum of one Round before the bio-monitor detects and negates it. : Vox link : Magnetized boot soles : Nutrient recycling : Recoil suppression : Giant amoungst men: A Space Marine in power armor is hulking. This increases his Base Movement by 1; however, the grace afforded by his Black Carapace negates the mofigier enemies woild otherwise have to attack him. He still suffers teh usual penalties to Concealment and Silent for being heavily armored. : Poor Manual Dexterity: all delicate tasks suffer a -10 penalty unless it is Space Marine gear. Garanteed 5 minutes to put on power armor no matter how much assistance or the proper rights. : : This is from Fantasy Flights Death Watch core rulebook. Category:Astarte Power Armour